


the reason i fight on

by milosci



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, my city now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosci/pseuds/milosci
Summary: Every beautiful princess deserves a gallant knight.





	the reason i fight on

**Author's Note:**

> gently presses my earth and water summons together  
> now kiss……

Things had begun with a simple assignment from Lord Uriel one day. Lady Gabriel’s servant needed to visit another skydom, for some reason or another, and Alexiel was tasked with accompanying her. It wasn’t surprising, really, considering her entire purpose in life was to protect the divine realm and those who resided within it, apart from the humans. 

What had been surprising, however, was what Lady Gabriel’s servant was like. Alexiel had not yet met the other two primarchs’ devoted servants, so she had assumed the other three were much like herself: stoic, refined, and so forth. What she had  _ not _ expected was the petite woman in front of her, smiling gently as she curtsied after introductions were exchanged.

“I’m very pleased to meet you. I hope we get along well on our journey.” Europa. The name echoed through Alexiel’s head, as did her lovely voice. 

Europa. Europa.  _ Europa _ . 

“Mm. The pleasure’s all mine. Shall we be off, then?” She held her hand out to the other woman, an automatic, chivalrous gesture on her part. It was only when Europa’s slender, slightly cold fingers intertwined with Alexiel’s own that she realized: she’d never wanted to protect someone so badly before.

It was her job, yes, her purpose in life, but her feelings for Europa went above and beyond that. She wanted to protect her, to serve her, to keep her safe. The feelings were much like how she felt about Lord Uriel—but also were very, very different. He could handle himself. He inspired admiration from Alexiel. She was devoted to him for that reason. But the feelings that blossomed in her chest that day were entirely different from those she felt for her master. They were more fervent, more affectionate...she wanted to keep this woman close to her.

As their journey progressed, Alexiel found that she could only truly relax when Europa was within her field of vision. As long as she could see her, she knew that she was safe. As long as Europa was near her, she was safe.

But things did not always work out in the most relaxing way. A particularly strong pair of monsters—probably under the influence of some rogue primal beast or another—had ambushed them, and they had been split apart in the resulting scuffle. Alexiel could hear Europa’s battle more than anything, the light from her magic was so blindingly bright, and her attention kept being diverted to blocking attacks from her own foe. If she could just get over there, their combined efforts could——in a stroke of luck, Alexiel managed to land a solid blow upon her opponent, knocking it unconscious. At almost the exact same moment, she heard a particularly loud blast come from Europa’s direction. Alexiel turned on her heel and rushed over, her sword at the ready in front of her. 

Europa. Europa.  _ Europa _ .

The woman was knelt on the ground, her head hanging down. She was clearly trying to catch her breath, but the monster was gearing up for a particularly powerful blow. Just a little further—

Alexiel dove to intercept the attack, a hundred mirrors manifesting in front of her to shield the two of them. It allowed Alexiel enough time to glance down and make sure Europa was okay. Once that had been established, she shattered her mirrors and sent the shards flying towards the monster, incapacitating it with a single strike.

After letting a moment lapse in calm silence, Alexiel bent over, holding a hand out to Europa. “Princess, Europa, are you alright?”

Europa took her hand, and daintily stood, dusting her thighs off. She went to withdraw her hand from Alexiel’s, but she wavered slightly. That wouldn’t do.

“Pardon me,” she murmured, and swept Europa off her feet, settling her into a bridal carry. 

Europa looked a little startled, but was smiling gently. “Oh! Thank you, Alexiel.” With those words, she pressed a small, soft kiss to her guardian’s cheek. 

She felt her cheeks turn red. “It’s my purpose in life, that’s all.”

The woman in her arms giggled, and Alexiel was sure she was as red as her own hair by now. “I offer my sincerest thanks regardless. I don’t know what I would do without you being here to protect me anymore.”

Alexiel smiled. “Then I suppose I’ll always be around to protect you from now on, my princess.” She kissed Europa gently on the lips, the emotions she poured into it carrying the promise of it being the first of an uncountable many.

“I look forward to it, my knight.”

**Author's Note:**

> cant mischaracterize characters who only have about ten lines of dialogue total   
> you ever rush to rank 120 so you can play the omega ii raids before everyone gets bored of them? i do. follow me on twitter @[himeraldas](https://www.twitter.com/himeraldas)


End file.
